30 Day RoyEd challenge
by FullFireAlchemyRoyEd
Summary: Hey guys! I know I haven't written in... A couple years at best... So I'm here again! New and improved... Hopefully. I hope you all enjoy my 30 Day RoyEd challenge!
1. Holding Hands

**I AM FINALLY BACK IN THE GAME! This time with some(hopefully) better writing! I was a bit younger back when I started so, I hope I've improved. You can probably see how my tastes have changed... A lot... I'm officially anime trash.. AND I'M DOING SOMETHING NORMAL! *gasps* Okay... I'm doing the dreaded 30 day challenge for RoyEd! Woot woot! Well... Here I go! Let's hope I don't forget and actually finish one story in mah life! Well... Hope you guys like!**

 **Day 1**

 **Holding Hands** **(Oh gods... where o I even start?)**

A bustling day at the office, is how it starts. Roy and Edward bickering in Roy's office while Al just stands back, wondering 'Why am I even here?'. Roy and Ed continue throwing insults at eachother loud enough for everyone in the office outside to hear.

Breda turns to Havoc, "Are they really at it again? Someone would think that after-" He looks at the calendar, "-30 days they'd run out of creative insults and revert back to the old short and bastard jokes." Havoc just shrugs and lights another cigarette after throwing the previous one in the garbage.

"Hey, what can you do? Especially since Hawkeye's home sick and can't keep them in line." Breda nods his head a little as if in thought. He then looks at the clock.

"Well, it'll be done and over with in about 12 minutes." A collective sigh of relief spreads through the office until they hear a door slam open. They look up and see a fuming Edward storming out the door and Alphonse walking out backwards stuttering apologies. Ed looks around the office glares, and then walks out into the hallway, nearly bumping into a shirtless Armstrong. He weaves around him and both he and Alphonse disappear.

Everyone looks at the wide open door to the Colonel's office as he hurries after them, an apologetic look on his face and a large red handprint on his left cheek. He quickly looks at them in silence before dashing out the door.

"Go on home Al," is the first thing Edward says once they're out of the building and see Mustang running to catch up to them.

"But brother-" "It's okay, I can handle him. Probably better apologize, before someone notices. As much as I'll hate to." Alphonse looks between the now closer Colonel and his still mad brother. "Okay, but come right home after you're done brother." Edward simply nods before Al walks away.

As soon as Al is out of site and turned a corner, Edward looks back and sees Roy standing in front of him awkwardly, but with a somewhat angry look in his eyes. Both loo away from eachother for a moment before looking back at the other and stuttering at the same time, "I'm sorry... What? Oh, you go first. No, you go ahead... This is getting really annoying. Okay shut up, shut uuu-" It stops as Roy places a hand over Ed's mouth. "Please. Stop." Roy says tiredly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I took it too far. Please forgive me."

Edward just stands there, shocked. "I never pegged you as one to apologize." Ed admits sheepishly. "Well. I guess you pegged wrong." Roy says. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry as well... I never should have hit you, especially with my automail... Are... Are you okay?" Edward asks, reaching up, as if ready to touch the mark left by his cold metal before thinking better of it and replacing his hands by his side.

Roy rolls his eyes to his left side before smiling a small half-smile. "Yeah, still stings a bit though... Well, we already escaped the office, you want to go take a walk or something?" Ed looks behind him the way Al went and replies. "I can't, I need to go back to the dorm and study with Al-" Roy interrupts, "Oh come on! Studying is all you do! I'm asking for one day one."

Ed ponders for a little while before finally giving in. "... Fine. But only today. Don't know why you're doing this either, far as I know we hate eachother." Roy, who had turned away and started walking stopped mid-step. "Have you ever even wondered if I cared or not?" Edward looks at him for a second before shaking his head to clear it. "Nevermind, you said something about a walk?"

"Yeah, come on." Roy reaches back and takes Edward's hand, not even realizing it. Ed blushes before being pulled along. He jogs to catch up before walking by his side.

They take a walk around the nearby park, talking about alchemy and different books. The whole time they are, they're holding hands, and they don't even notice. By the time they get back to the office, everyone has left except for Roy's team. They walk in together and everyone looks up. "Um... Why are you guys holding hands?" Falman asks awkwardly. Roy and Ed startle before looking down and noticing their linked hands. Both look up, then at eachother before shrugging. Roy starts walking back into his office, pulling Ed along with him and closing the door behind them, moments later everyone hears laughing.

 **I know... Shitty isn't it? Well... Better than the last time I tried writing... Hope you enjoyed! I'll take another crack at it tomorrow!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**I remembered! Yay for me! Well... Time to enter the domain of infinite fluff that its my mind. I know it's late... Very late... But right now is the only time I can do it.**

 **Day 2**

 **Cuddling Somewhere**

In the early morning hours, not many people were about. Only the crazies who got up a the ass-crack of dawn. Not included in those people were Roy and Edward. They, were staying in bed as long as possible before one thing or another finally drug them out. Both were currently enjoying the comfort of a large bed, soft sheets, and eachother's arms.

An alarm clock sounded, signaling that it was half past 9 o' clock and that they had an hour to get ready and get to the office. Ed tried to roll over and quiet the mini-morning-heart-attack, but Roy's arms only tightened around him, keeping him close. "Roooy, we need to get up." Ed grumbled blearily.

"Mmm, don't wanna." Roy unclasped one of his arms and smacked the snooze button with a resounding click, the sounds of early morning singing through the window. He returned his arm to the warmth of Ed's waist and nuzzled his face into Ed's hair, taking a deep breath and sighing happily.

"I know, I don't either... Well... I guess five minutes couldn't hurt..." Ed finally gave in, wrapping his arms around Roy and snuggling into his chest, heaving a large sigh and breathing in his comfortable, familiar, scent.

Soon after snuggling in, the second alarm goes off and both pairs of eyes snap open, finally awakened by the mechanical devil. Roy and Ed yawn and stretch simultaneously, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they do so.  
"The weekend can't come quick enough." Roy grumbled, still in need of his morning coffee before he could fully awaken. Both had had a late night out last night and had only gotten around four hours of sleep.

Edward drew the covers back before setting his legs over the side and heaving himself upward. "I'm taking the bathroom." he declared. Roy slung an arm over his face and waved him on with the other.

Minutes later, Ed walks out refreshed and smelling coffee. He walk downstairs to see Roy leaning against the counter, sipping from his still steaming cup. Ed takes the other mug and leans against Roy, taking a large breath and smelling the coffee before finally drinking. After they each finish their cups they separate, Roy going to the bathroom and Ed to the bedroom to change.

After they're done, the get ready and walk out the door and towards headquarters.  
When they get their, they see a baggy-eyed team sitting at their desks and drinking coffee. They wave weary 'hello's before going back to work. Both wave back before disappearing into Roy's office to work.

After a few hours of silence, the team, after finally waking up, decides to go check out the suspicious silence. Hawkeye opens the door slowly, wondering in the back of her mind why the light was off. Light was still coming through the window, giving the room a grayish light. The search the office with their eyes before finally spotting Roy and Edward on the Colonel's couch, wrapped around eachother and snoring softly. Hughes snaps a quick picture before they all decide it's best to let sleeping dogs lie... Or so to speak.

 **Once again, horrible wasn't it? ... Well, I'd say it's an improvement from yesterday! My tired mind works wonders!**


	3. Playing a Video GameWatching a Movie

**And now I shall persevere to Day 3! Today is gaming/watching a movie... I may edit and write both if I get another review asking for it :]**

 **I will be doing Gaming today! Because I can't remember more than a couple parts of movies! Woo!**

The sounds of yelling, and cheering resounded through the house as the two residents sat cross-legged on the couch. Each had a controller in hand and were staring at the screen, competitively yelling at eachother every once in a while as the split screen showed Mario Kart 8. "Aw come on! I didn't even see the stupid banana!" Ed shouted while accelerating his car. Roy laughed while struggling to maintain his first place spot against a Bowser NPC. His bike and Yoshi were going strong though. Edward and his cart and Koopa-Troopa had recovered and were currently in 3rd, gaining quickly.

They both grinned ear to ear as the popcorn bowl from earlier's movie laid spilled and forgotten on the floor.

As they rounded into the last lap on Rainbow Road Edward took second place and wasn't far behind Roy. They both hit the mystery blocks at nearly the same time, Roy throwing his banana behind him and Ed using his mushroom to get a small boost ahead. As they rounded the halfway turn Roy was hit by a ghost, hs screen covered in the black goo.  
He fell slightly behind but didn't stray too far back. "I shall have my revenge on the damned Mario!" He shouted and Ed laughed, hitting a speed platform and racing ahead. "So long suckers! You too Luigi! Although I hate you less than everyone!" Roy made a garbled and offended sound in the back of his throat as he and Ed started tying for first, constantly switching positions.

As they went through the last turn and hit mystery blocks, Ed saw the map in the corner of his eye. "Racers at 6 o' clock! Come on!" At this point they had forgotten their feud with eachother and were now racing to stay ahead of the NPC's.  
And when finally the crossed the finish line, they couldn't tell who came first.  
And when the scoreboard came up, they laughed outright. They had tied for first. Inexplicably and unexplainably. "Oh that's so cool!" Roy laughed. "How did we ever even manage that?"

Ed shrugged with a smile on his face. "Ow! My cheeks hurt from smiling!... I never thought I'd say that!" He massages his cheeks before turning to Roy. "Now what?"

Roy holds up a finger before twisting around and grabbing something. When he twists up he holds a long favorite of theirs triumphantly. "Super Smash Bros anyone?"  
Ed smirks. "Hell yes, put that in!" Roy does so before returning to his seat beside Edward and set up the game options. "Time to get your ass whooped." Roy stated proudly. Ed turned to face him and smirked back, "ditto."

Three hours later when Al walks in the door and looks in the living room, the lights are off and Edward and Roy are still yelling at eachother. Link against Ike. He smiles and shakes his head before walking up to his room and falling asleep to the sounds of cheerful laughter.

 **Woo! Early one here! Well, now I will try to remember this for a month! If anyone wants to contact me on the following sites and chat I'll always be willing to!**

 **Eldemore: FullFireAlchemyRoyEd**

 **Chicken Smoothie: FullFireAlchemyRoyEd**

 **Flight Rising: ShingekinoKyojin**


	4. Kissing and Going on a Date

**I'm so sorry for missing a day! When I get them to write I'll do today's and yesterday's in one chapter! This is just a head's up for when I update later tonight! Sorry for the inconvenience!** **(Earlier)**

(And now)

 **And I'm here and ready to write! Day 4 was 'Kissing' and 5 was 'On a Date'! So get ready!**

 **Day 4**

Some days were normal, these were the most common kind of day. They were average and when they happen you go about a boring routine that you do all other normal days. But some days, some days are Inexplicable and Unexplainable. When these rare days happen, the events are either on one end of the spectrum or the other. Amazing, or horrible. This day, was one of the former. This day was absolutely terrific and no one could convince Roy or Edward otherwise. Because this is the day, the day that they fell amazingly, stupendously, wonderfully in love with each other.

At the beginning of the day, both thought, 'Another normal day.' One filled with paperwork, arguments, and shots sounding off the walls.

By the end they weren't so sure.

After the office closed early for inspection, each member went their own merry way. The team went home as soon as the inspector had okayed the office. Roy and Ed had stayed behind to clean whatever there was to clean, which was very little because of the inspection.

They had just put back the last dustpans when Ed stretched and broke the previous comfortable silence with a yawn. "Mmm, I'm getting ready to go, want me to get your stuff before I leave?" Ed asked, turning to face Roy, who looked up and nodded. Ed disappeared into the main office for a moment before returning with a coat. He made his way towards Roy before accidentally tripping on his dustpan he'd left on the floor.

And the thing that happened next was one that could only happen in fantasy. As he tripped, he put his hands out to steady him. And both only had a moment's surprise before Ed fell on to of the Colonel, straddling him and having each arm on either side of his head. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I'll get up-" Ed tries to get himself up before falling back down again... And smashing their lips together.

They each only had a moment of surprise before each was losing all sense of reality, sinking into the kiss. From the floor, Roy props himself onto his elbows and raises one hand to put it on the side of Edward's face, turning hi head to deepen the kiss. None had realized they'd closed their eyes until they opened them, faces moving away from each other slowly.

Ed blushed and looked down. "Um.. Well, I'll just get u-" He stops when he makes eye contact with Roy again, blinking once before staying silent and smiling a bit behind the blush. Roy smiles back before replacing the hand to his cheek he hadn't known he'd dropped. This time, both went at it with vigor. Roy flipped Ed so that he was on top, leaning down and running his hands down to Ed's neck. They pulled away panting, looking at each other before touching foreheads.

Roy slowly stood up before leaning down and offering him a hand. Ed took it and smiled, using it to pull himself up. He stumbled a bit, holding onto Roy's forearm before regaining his balance and standing upright. "W-well... I should probably go.. Al's waiting." Ed looked down and stumbled over his words. Roy smiled a little at this.

"Well, at least allow me to walk you home." Ed looked up and smiled at him brightly. "I'd like that."

 **Day 5**

Their first date was a quaint little restaurant at the edge of town overlooking the more rural areas. They'd gotten a window seat and ordered sandwiches. They talked as they ate about different theories, every once I a while joking around and making the other laugh.

And now, on their tenth date, a six month anniversary, they were going back. They got there and sat in the same seat by the window, had the same waitress by pure coincidence, and ordered the same thing.  
Edward the Grilled Chicken Teriyaki sub and Roy the Club sandwich.

When they got their food, Ed chuckled a bit. "What?" Roy asked. Ed looked up and looked him in the eye.  
"I just never thought I'd be one of those cheesy couple recreating their first date on one anniversary or another. If you think about it it's silly." They both chuckled light-heartedly.  
"Well you're gonna have to get used to cheese because there will be a lot from me." Ed rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, shaking his head at the thought. He looked out the window at the quiet rural community and sighed. "What is it Ed?" Roy asked.

"I've just always loved the quiet of country and rural areas. I did grow up around it." He said, looking back to Roy, one corner of his mouth twitching into the smallest of smiles.

They ate in silence for a while before finishing their sandwiches. The waitress came back and took their dishes after they ordered a sundae. She came back with a large bowl filled with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge Placing two spoons down and smiling at them when they thanked her.  
They dug in, spoons sometimes clinking. When this would happen they'd look up at each other and laugh a bit.

After finishing that, they paid the bill and waved a goodbye to their waitress, walking out hand in hand. They walked through the countryside before finally turning back towards the main city.  
On their way to Ed and Al's dorm, they talked about books, and alchemy. Roy complained about paperwork while Ed laughed, and Ed confessed that he'd once thanked his shortness and explaining his reaction to finally calling himself short. Roy laughed for a while before Ed joined in. They quieted down when they reached the door and turned to each other.

"I had a nice night." Ed stated, making eye contact with Roy. "Me too... So I guess this is where I'll leave you?" He asked. Ed nodded before hugging Roy. Roy hugged back. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Roy leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Ed's lips before hugging him one final time.

"I'll see you tomorrow shorty." He jokes, Ed cracks a big smile while unlocking his door. He walks in and remarks back before closing it, "You too bastard, and don't call me short!"


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**And now, we're on day six! Woo! If I made it this far I know I can finish it! So, for day 6, I bring you. Wearing each other's clothes!  
** **I warn you, I may miss tomorrow seeing as it's my birthday and my family is throwing me a party(whoop whoop!) so it'll either be very late at night or in the chapter with day 7.**

The doors to the building slammed open, and as everyone in the main building watched, a drenched Colonel Mustang and Major Elric dashed, drenched to the bone. As the door closed a crack of thunder and the sound of pouring rain entered the building from where it had been previously muted. Both stopped to catch their breath a bit before straightening. They waved to everyone who had gotten back to work before disappearing into the Colonel's office.

"Whew! I don't think we could've gotten any wetter even if we had stayed out!" He sighed as he flopped onto the couch. Roy whipped around. "Mm mm! Off the couch! I don't want it wet!" Ed turned and gave Roy a perfect bitchface before sighing again and getting up. He opened his briefcase and took out his Red jacket which he had placed in there so it wouldn't get wet.

Roy took his forgotten jacket off of it's hook and pressed the dry softness to his face. Ed walked to the back of the office and took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers as he slung the jacket around himself and pulled it as close as possible. Roy did the same and put his uniform on, leaving his civvies to dry on the back of his chair. He put a pillow over the wet spot Edward had left on the couch and let himself fall on it, looking at Ed as he did so.

"Come on" Ed whipped around to look at him. "What?! No!" Roy just rolled his eyes and pulled him down with him. "Let me g-" "You want to get warm don't you?"  
Ed opened his mouth to retort before closing it, and with a roll of his eyes, snuggled back down next to Roy's side.

Hours later, Havoc had just come back from lunch, and had gone into Roy's office to tell him something. He stopped dead in his tracks. There, was Roy and Ed, both were upright with their feet tucked in to their sides, leaning on one another and sleeping.  
Sometime, during the hours that they'd snuggled there, they'd completely switched clothes. Ed now had on a too big military uniform, letting him nestle into it, and Roy had wrapped Ed's coat around itself. It being way too big for Ed letting it be just his size and letting him use it. Jean looked around with big eyes before scurrying to find the others.

"What do I do? Roy needs to get work done... But they looked really comfy!" They all made their way to his office and looked in at them. Hawkeye simply rolled her eyes and unfolded a blanket from the back of the couch, putting it around the both of them before turning off the light in the office. They all followed her except Hughes, who stayed back, smiling a bit, before finally leaving as well.

 **Short-ish I know... But oh well, I'm better at shorter drabbles!**


	6. Cosplaying and Shopping

**Alright! I'm back! Party was fun, had a great time, got FMA stuff. Now, time to work again! Days 6 and 7, Cosplaying(shudders at trying to come up with it) and Shopping... Fun...**

"Come on Roy we'll be late!" Ed yelled from the doorway to their hotel room. He had on a short brown jacket with brown leather straps going around his body and disappearing into knee-high brown leather boots. He had on white long pants and a swampy green shirt under the jacket. A large mechanism rested on either side of his hips, making his walk a bit slower than normal.

"I'm coming!" Roy shouted, coming out dressed in the same attire. He pulled at the small leather skirt around his hips awkwardly. "I think these are a bit less than necessary..." Ed rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh come on ya big baby, it's part of the costume. And we wouldn't look like fierce warriors without short leather buttskirts now would we?" Roy laughed and locked the door behind them as they walked out.

They walked for a bit, joined by other cosplayers as they made their way to the large convention hall. A few people commented on their costumes and Roy and Ed just laughed and thanked them.

When they reached the hall, Alphonse, Winry, and Riza were waiting for them. Alphonse and Winry were dressed as Zero and Yuki from Vampire Knight and Riza was Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul. She did look pretty badass with his facemask. They greeted each other and went in, instantly being bombarded by the crescendo of sound that rose as they walked in... Like locusts...

"Alright, meet back here in three hours?" Roy asked, having to yell over the noise. Everyone nodded and went out. Al wth Winry, Roy with Ed, and Hawkeye with Havoc dressed as Yukine from Noragami.

Roy and Ed strolled about, marveling at the different statues and paintings made by the people in the stands. They came across a stand that held little dragon statues. Ed was looking around and saw one with two intertwined dragons on it. One pitch black and the other a brilliant gold. The black on was spitting fire one way and the gold had electricity coming from his front claws, the attack going the other way... As if they were fighting back to back.

The vender saw him looking and asked if he'd like it. He nodded and payed for it, watching it be stuck in a couple layers of bubblewrap before being gently placed in a cloth bag.

As they walked off, Roy questioned, "What'd you get?" Ed smiled at him and said. "Something that tickled a memory... A Deja vu of sorts. Roy nodded and drug him across to where someone was doing live art in her stand, painting requested characters.

After three hours had passed and they were making their way back to the entrance, something caught Roy's eye. He looked over and saw someone vaguely familiar looking, he just couldn't place it... The man had long blonde hair like Ed's, except he was wearing glasses and had a scruff. Roy looked away before the man could catch him staring and caught up to Ed, both meeting up with the others and making their way back to their respective hotel rooms.

 **Well there's day 6, now to 7! ... Wait... It's shopping... Gulh.**

There weren't many people out on a cold December day, even though it was nearly Christmas, -15 was still -15. Roy and Ed walked hand-in-hand through the snowy town, looking through windows and occasionally seeing a few shoppers. Every once in a while a wisp of breath would appear from one of their noses. Both had bundled up in heavy coats, boots, gloves, and earmuffs.

They eventually reached a small coffee shop on a corner and walked in to see a few silent people warming their hands on steaming cups. The whole place smelled heavenly as the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods wafted through the warm shop. They took off their coats and plopped them on a small booth in a corner. Ed sat down as Roy walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for ya?" a cheery woman asked from behind the register. "To large ones with two sugars and one cream each." She nodded and as he set the money on the counter she went back and got the coffee ready.

She came out moments later with two large steaming cups, setting them on the counter and putting the money in the register. Roy nodded his thanks and walked back to the table, setting one in front of Ed and sitting down next to him. "We still need to get something for Al before we go home." Ed mumbled around the lip of the lid before taking a large sip.

Roy nodded and sipped his drink silently, thinking.

After they were done, they thanked the lady at the counter and walked back out into the cold, putting their coats on once again. Walking around a bit, they saw a book store with cook books in the window. The walked in and bought a couple, since after Al had returned to his own body, he had wanted to try everything. Often spending most of his time in the kitchen, Al had come up with many new recipes... Both disasters and delicious concoctions.

After walking a bit more they decided to go home, the cold beginning to grow on them. On their way, they were stopped at another book store, gazing around through the large shelves. Ed picked up a book whose title was 'Twilight', he turned and showed it to Roy, a silly look plastered on his face. Roy snorted and chuckled. "Oh stop." Ed laughed and put the book back. After looking around a bit they finally decided to stop getting sidetracked and get back home. They did have some serious business that needed done... Like cuddling under a blanket with hot chocolate(a milk product that Ed loved) and books... And... Maybe... Quite possibly... Something more

 **Well! Finally done with those... I WILL NOT FAIL TO WRITE TOMORROW! This I promise.**


	7. Hanging Out With Friends

**Didn't forget! Go me! Day 8, Hanging Out With Friends. Hope you guys like!**

It was a beautiful starry night over the fields of rural Central. Out in the smallest, most unknown and outskirted place in the city. But it was gorgeous. A large meadow filled with wild flowers, and on a small hill, was a large tree that was older than the city itself. Under this tree, was five blankets. One for Roy and Ed, one for Al and a visiting Winry, one for Hawkeye and Havoc, one for Falman and Fuery, and one for Breda and Hughes.

All of them were staring up at the clear sky, so clear in fact that they could faintly see the lights of the Milky Way.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Winry broke the comfortable silence. Everyone nodded and 'mhm'ed while still laying on their large, soft blankets. Ed reached a hand up and rubbed it along the rough bark of the old Weeping Willow. After he tucked his arm back in he silently rolled and placed his head on Roy's chest, sighing deeply and happily.

Everyone's eyes skirted to them for a moment before looking back up. Roy leaned his head back and wrapped an arm around Ed, smiling a bit while looking through the tree's boughs. What made it all the better was the round full moon, the light from it hitting the ground softly.

"We should do this more often." Hughes piped in quietly. Everyone nodded and reveled in the peace of the night. A cool breeze wafted through the area, rustling the tree and hair alike. They heard soft breaths and looked over at the resident couple again, smiling when they saw that both were asleep. Ed's head on Roy's chest and both had their arms wrapped around each other.

Al and Winry looked at each other and nodded, silently standing up and putting their blanket over the two before sitting back on the dewy ground and leaning against the tree.

It was definitely a unanimous vote, this needed to happen more often... Way more often.

 **I hope you all like it. I know it was especially short this time, but I wanted it to be just that. Short and Peaceful. I will see you all tomorrow!**


	8. Notice!

**NOTICE!**

 **I haven't really been feeling well for the past few days, but I'm better now! Just tired... I'll update all four chapters tomorrow! Promise!  
Thank you all for hanging in here with me.**


	9. HRGH! Help?

**Alright! I'm out of my funk and back in the game! These two will be Animal Ears and Kigurumis! Ya know, those onsies that are based off of animals? Gulh...**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Was suddenly heard throughout the office. Everyone either flinched or jumped at the two outraged and surprised voices. They heard a slam and looked towards the door to see two people fall through. The two now identified as Roy and Edward scrambled way from eachother.

"What the fuck is right... Do I even want to know how that happened?" Hughes asked while trying to hold in a snicker. A furry golden and fluffy black ear twitched irritably. Roy stood, now adorned with furry black fox ears and an equally fluffy black fox tail with a silver tip. Edward had fox appendages as well, except brilliant gold and very shiny.

"H-how?!" Ed stuttered, grasping his new tail a pulling it around to his front to study it better. The appendage twitched and when Ed felt it he shuddered. Roy looked at the top of Ed's head and then reached up to his. Sure enough, he felt two soft ears. "Well... We've certainly gotten ourselves into a pickle haven't we?"

Ed looked back to Roy and screeched, "I think this is a bit more than a 'Pickle' Roy!" He put air quotes around 'pickle' before dropping his hands to his side and sighing loudly.

They heard the door to the office open and turned their heads. They saw Havoc walk in, about to say something by the way his mouth was open before taking one look at the situation and 'nope'ing out of it, turning around and walking right back out, closing the door behind him.

 **I'm... I'm stuck with writer's block... DAMNIT!  
*sighs* Anyone have ideas? I will gladly mention you if you give me ideas...  
I hate asking for help like this butI don't want to leave you guys hanging!**


End file.
